1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to a control apparatus, a control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a user who intends to use an information processing device installed in an office environment may use the information processing device by logging in the information processing device using an ID assigned to the user and a password. When the user wants to leave the place where the information processing device the user is using is installed temporarily, the user has to lock or log off the information processing device so that other users cannot wrongfully access the information processing device with the user's account.
When the user instructs the information processing device to execute a printing job through his information processing terminal, the information processing device receives and executes the printing job. As a result, printed paper is output to an output tray of the information processing device.
When the user leaves the place where the information processing device is installed without locking it or fails to collect the printed paper after instructing the information processing device to execute the printing job, the other users are likely to operate the device or obtain information incorrectly. Thus, a technique is desired to control the information processing device so that processing is executed depending on a location where the user is or a condition of the information processing device.
Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1 disclose a method to obtain position data of users by allowing wireless terminals of the users to receive indoor positioning signals. However, no method exists to control the information processing device depending on the users' location or the condition of the information processing device.
An aspect of this disclosure aims to control the information processing device depending on the user's location and the condition of the information processing device.